A Life Debt Repaid
by PQ's Nathan
Summary: When Gabrielle decides to repay her life debt, Harry's world turns upside down. Now he has to learn how to live as a female, get his new veela powers under control, and somehow unite the fractured veela society for a new war. Fem!Harry, Veela!Harry, F/F
1. Chapter 1: Captured

**A/N:** This is non-epilogue compliant. It is compliant with the rest of DH. It is going to be Harry/Gabrielle, though they both will be female (at least after the first two chapters), so leave if you don't like Female/Female relationships. And yes, I do have a plot planned out, even if it's not obvious from the start. Hopefully future chapters will be longer, but this seemed like a good stopping point.

GDGDGD

**Chapter 1: Captured**

It was just another day for Harry Potter. He woke up early in the morning before his live-in girlfriend and fiance, Ginny Weasley. Harry had never needed an alarm clock. Living at the Dursley, being up on time was a survival skill, and there was no way in hell they would have gotten something so "dangerous" for the "freak."

He crept out of bed, and went downstairs to fix his breakfast. As he was finishing up, Ginny came down the stairs. "Morning," she said after a long yawn.

"Morning. I might be late at the office today. The Minister wants to be fully debriefed on the current status of the investigation into the locations of the Death Eaters still at large. I'll try to get home as soon as I can, but there are no promises."

"That's fine. I'll probably visit Mum today. She's lonely with everyone moved out. And it's not like I can do much until the results from the tryouts are released." Ginny had just tried out for the Quidditch team, Hollyhead Harpies, tough she wasn't expecting much. Maybe a minor league Quidditch team at best.

Harry put on his Auror robes and kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Love you, Gin," he said and left the house.

Dread washed over Ginny, as if she was seeing her husband for the last time. She shook off the feeling. "I'm just being silly," she convinced herself, "It's not as if he's doing field work today, it's just a meeting." Ginny would never know the reason Harry never returned that day.

GDGDGD

When Harry awoke he was in chain and shackles in a damp, dimly lit dungeon. The last thing he remembered was being hit on the back of the head on his way to work. He figured he must have passed out.

"So, our prisoner awakes," said a female voice Harry immediately recognised.

"Fleur, where am I? Why am I chained to a wall?"

"You are at the ancestral home of the Delacour family. You are chained to the wall merely as a precaution. We would love to treat you as a guest, but Gabrielle thinks you might try to run away. And her worry is not without merit. You have been known to do rash things in the past."

"What do you plan to do with me?"

"Do you remember the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry?"

"Of course. The merpeople held several prisoners captive. You never showed up, and I, being a thick head, thought the prisoners were in real danger, so I saved your sister for you."

"That is, for the most part, correct. However you got one small detail wrong. Most of the prisoners weren't in danger. However Gabrielle is a veela. The merpeople and the veela have had a blood feud since ancient times. If you hadn't saved my sister, I fear what would have happened to her."

"If the merpeople were going to kill her, why hadn't they already?"

"I think they were waiting for the rest of the contestants to show up and leave. After that, she would have been dead, and the merpeople could claim ignorance, saying the charm keeping her alive must have failed, being up that long."

"But how did the merpeople know that Victor, Cedric, and I would show up before you?"

"They didn't, but they did there darnest to make it happen that way. Tell me, did you feel like you found the merpeople city a little too easily?"

"Yes, a little."

"Krum said the same thing. It was almost as if he was being lead there. According to some of Cedric's closest friend, he also expressed similar concerns. Meanwhile sea creature after sea creature was coming after me. Do you think simple Grindylows would have stopped me if I had not been already worn down?"

"Now that you mention it, it is kind of strange. But there is still something wrong with that story. Why would Dumbledore have given your sister to the mermaids if it would have put her in any sort of danger?"

"He most likely didn't know. Long ago, under a temporary flag of truce, the veela and merpeople made a pact. We would keep this a blood feud a secret from other species. This made sure that this would not become an inter-species war with vast alliances. This is why I could not go to Madam Maxime, Dumbledore, or any of your ministry officials about my concerns. That is also why the merpeople would have had to make it look like a tragic accident."

"But why would can you tell me?"

"Because, Harry, in a few moments it won't matter anymore."

"What does that mean? And what does all this talk about the second task have to do with you chaining me up anyways?"

"Harry, you saved my sister from certain death. I can never thank you enough, or at least that's what I would like to say. But when I say it, it's just an expression. It seems kind of hollow compared to my sister, for whom literally can't thank you enough."

"Is this how you thank people? By chaining them up? And what do you mean by your last statement anyways?"

"As I've said before, the chains are just a precaution. As for my last statement, ever since you saved Gabrielle's life, she's owed you a life debt. Now I know yo wizards have something similar. I've never been quite clear on how you collect upon such a debt though. For veela though, what must be given in the case of a life debt is set in stone."

"And what is that?"

"For a veela to another veela, it is simple, a life long servitude."

"But I don't want a servant."

"I wasn't talking about you. You are not veela, so that doesn't apply. For a veela to another species, that veela must give them the greatest gift we have to offer."

"And what is that?"

"The gift of being a veela themselves."

"Wait, let me get this straight. You are going to turn me into a veela?"

"Not me, Gabrielle. She's the one who owes you a life debt."

"Right. And how is this going to happen?"

"There is a ritual for it."

"Why couldn't this ritual be done by anyone to turn themselves into a veela?"

"One of the ingredients of the ritual is blood of a veela given expressly for this purpose."

"Furthermore, why are you bound to the rules of the veela? You are only a quarter veela! I heard so at the weighing of the wands. You said your grandmother was one."

"Harry, you obviously have no idea how veela genetics work. The veela trait is a dominate gene that is only significant if the baby is female. Therefore normally when a veela has a child, there is one half chance it is male, three-eighth chance it is a female veela, and a one-eighth chance it is a normal female. These probabilities can differ slightly based on the parents' genetic makeups. My sister and I both fall into the female veela category, as does my mother."

"But you look nothing like the veela at the world cup. I was ready to kill myself to impress them. No offense, but I've never felt that way around you."

"Of course not. Those veela had their aura up full blast. Most veela learn to control their aura at a very young age."

"Okay second thing. You said the gene doesn't make a difference in a male. Then won't this ritual leave me unaffected?"

"That would be true, Harry. At least if it wasn't for the fact that the ritual also makes you a female."

"IT WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2: Transformed

**A/N: **Wow, thanks for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews. 30 minutes after I posted this my email inbox started to get flooded with messages! Also, I had to cut the story summary a little short due to FF's character limit. If you go to my profile, you can see what I wanted it to be. I also update my profile with the status of my various stories.

This chapter still isn't as long as I hoped it would be. Hopefully the speed of the update makes up for the lack of content. Luckily the next chapter has a lot more material planned for it. And the start of some Harry/Gabrielle.

Also if any of you are concerned about Gabrielle's age and the age gap between her and Harry, hopefully this chapter clears those concerns for you. If not, fuck off. This story is not for you.

As you have notices, Fleur speaks perfect English. I contribute this to working at Gringotts in England for several years. Gabrielle will still speak broken English, at least for the time being...

Also, there is some French in this chapter. My French will be extremely bad. I'm using Babelfish for the translations. If there are any French speakers reading, I would greatly appreciate proper translations. It feels so bad to ruin such a beautiful language. English translations for all French will be at the end of the chapter.

Thank you to the last chapter reviewers: kareshi13, Ex10, Midian1985, Belle Morte Rising, Lord Shadowstorm, Aaron Leach

HPHPHP

**Chapter 2: Transformed**

Some days it was awesome to be Harry Potter. He had two great best friends, several good friends, and the most incredible girlfriend. He was an excellent Quidditch player and one of the best Aurors since Mad-Eye Moody. Yes, some days it rocked to be him. Today was not one of those days.

Today was one of those days when Fate told him 'you may like your life, but just remember, you're still my bitch.' Today was one of those days when it really sucked to be Harry Potter.

The chain had been removed, but Harry had still been magically bound and been brought up the stairs. Harry had expected to have been out of the dungeons, but apparently the dungeons were multiple stories deep.

In the center of the large stone room was a pentagram. Lying all around the pentagram were unlit candles. Standing outside was a beautiful blond girl. If Harry didn't know better, he would think it was Gabrielle. But it couldn't be. The last time he had seen her, at Bill and Fleur's wedding just a little over a year ago, she couldn't have been more than 11 years old. This woman was around the same age as Harry, 18. But still there was no mistaking her face. This was the very same girl he had saved from the lake four years ago.

"You must be surprised at my sister's apparent age. It's part of the life debt. When a veela owes a life debt, her magic ages her to the age of the person she owes it to. Of course she was the correct age when you saw her at my wedding because life debts don't activate until the person it is owed to is of age. Since you turned 17 right before the wedding, her magic just simply did not have enough time to age her any perceivable amount. She gained six years in the span of one, though."

Harry was floated into the middle of the circle. Fleur said a few words to Gabrielle in French and then turned back to Harry.

"I will stay for the ceremony. But then I must go. Bill will be suspicious if I'm visiting my parents for too long. Don't worry, you'll be in great pain during the transformation process, but my sister is a great nurse."

For some reason, that didn't totally reassure Harry.

Fleur backed away and Gabrielle started the ritual. "Oh les grands dieux d'autrefois, entendent mon cri," she chanted, while lighting the candles. "Ce mortel n'est pas destiné pour rester la même chose." She pricked her finger and left a single drop of blood on each point on the pentagram. "Prenez mon sang et donnez-le lui." Gabrielle rose, "Considérez toutes les dettes remboursées!"

The candles all suddenly went out and Harry felt the most incredible pain. Harry had withstood the cruciatus curse, and he thought that was the most pain possible. But the pain he felt now made Voldemort's favorite curse feel like a tickling charm. With the pain consuming him, he did not notice Fleur leaving. Nor did he notice Gabrielle picking him up and taking him to what would become his room.

HPHPHP

Harry awoke in a bed, and laid there for a moment with his eyes closed. His head pounded. "This hangover really sucks," he thought to himself, "And I just had the weirdest dream. Fleur kidnapped me and her sister turned me into a veela female." He opened his eyes and immediately shot up in bed.

The first thing Harry had noticed was the pink color of the room. That was not the color of his bedroom. As he shot up, he then noticed an unusual weight on her chest. Then, as the sheet shifted, she noticed an unusual tingling in her nether regions.

Gabrielle came rushing in at the sound of a high pitched scream. Upon seeing the new girl sitting up, Gabrielle pushed her down. "Your bonez 'ave not yet gotten uzed to your new body. You should rezt some, no? And keep quiet, or you'll wake zee whole 'ouse!"

"What have you done to me?" the girl formerly known as Harry asked.

"Just what we zaid we would. You are now veela. And we need a new name for you. I zugested 'arriette, but Fleur zaid it waz too suspicouz. We finally came up wiz Renee Elle Dubois. The first two namez roughly tranzlates into reborn female. We zought it waz fitting. Zee lazt name iz zat of one of our couzins. We can zay you are viziting."

"I'm a veela? I'm a FUCING VEELA?"

"Yez. Now calm down. I don't zink my parentz would appreciate you waking zem at two in zee morning."

"Two in the morning? How long have I been out?" Renee asked.

"About two dayz. Zee transformation procezz takez a lot of energy."

"Listen, Gabrielle, I know you mean the best intentions, but you have to transform me back. I have a job! I have responsibilities."

"Wrong. 'Arry 'ad responzibilities. You don't 'ave any, Renee. Besidez, zee transformation iz permanent. I couldn't change you back."

"What about my fiancé, Ginny?"

"What about 'er? She would never understand. She grew up in a traditional wizard family. Lezbian relationshipz are taboo. You two would never be able to be together. Best to let 'er zink you dead, no?"

"I guess. Is there really nothing you can do?"

"Non."

"Why did you do this is the first place? Why did you curse me so?"

"Didn't Fleur tell you?"

"She told me something about a life debt. But I don't understand it. How is cursing me to be a veela a good thing?"

"Being veela iz not a bad zing. You juzt need time to get used to zee idea. Being veela 'as some bad zides, like boyz following you around everywhere, but it doez 'ave it's upzides and well. For one, zere are zome great powerz zat come wiz it. Why would you not want to be veela?"

"What use do I have for more power? I don't want the power I have!"

"Well, 'ave you ever wanted to fly without a broom?"

"Veela can do that?"

"Yez. Why else would we 'ave wingz?"

"Wait... what wings?"

"Not in our 'uman form, of courze. In our tranzformed veela form. And zen zere iz the wandless magic. It iz very limited, but can come in 'andy.

"How do I do these things?"

"It will take training. Firzt you need to learn how you new body workz. And before zat, you need to rezt. I will be back wiz some food shortly. After zat, you muzt sleep zome more."

And with that Gabrielle left the new girl, Renee Elle Dubois, with a lot to think about.

RDRDRD

It was several hours later before Harry, or rather Renee, was again came to the land of the living. She checked herself out, and there were no noticeable differences from her first awakening. Her body must have stopped changing before then. She decided to check herself out in the full-length mirror on one of the walls.

If Renee had to guess, she'd say she wore a D-cup bra. Having never worn a bra before, Renee didn't quite know how she knew this. Maybe it was woman's intuition. Or maybe it was part of being a veela.

Her hair, which used to be black, short, and messy, was now waist length and neat, as if a hair iron had been used to straighten it out. It was still black, but instead of being the dull, dead color it used to be, it was now sleek and shimmering with life.

The most drastic change had to be Harry's figure. His shapeless figure full of muscle from years of playing Quidditch and then, later, Auror training had now been turned into a nicely toned hour glass figure.

In short, Harry's mind was drooling over Renee's body.

"I zee you 'ave taken to admiring yourself."

"I look like a girl I could only dream of back when I was male. I can't help but feel that the only reason I look this way is because of me being a veela."

"Well it is true zat being veela enhances zome of your feature, you are still you. Zee tone of your body, for exzample, probably comes from all the muscles you 'ad as a male. I zuspect you never grew your 'air out, but if you 'ad, I zink you would 'ave found it to be much more cooperative."

"So being a veela just takes what you naturally have and makes it stunning?"

"In the most basic explanation, oui. I am glad to see you 'ave calmed down a bit. Before, you seemed a little worked up about being tranzformed."

"I've decided there is nothing I can do about it right now. I can look for a way to reverse it, I'll need a little help, of course, but in the mean time there is nothing I can do except make the best of it."

"What do you mean 'elp?"

"Well I was thinking, I could get my friend Hermione to help. She's a great researcher and-"

"NON! You can't do zat! You would 'ave to tell her about the merpeople. Zat would break zee treaty and zen we would 'ave a war we cannot win on our handz!"

"But you told me-"

"Becauze you were to become veela."

"WHICH I DIDN'T EVEN WANT! IF THIS IS SUCH A GREAT GIFT WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME FIRST?"

"BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID YOU WOULD SAY NO!"

"AND YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN RIGHT!"

"AND THEN... THEN... then... I would have died." The blonde veela broke into tears.

RDRDRD

**Translations:**

1) Oh les grands dieux d'autrefois, entendent mon cri - Oh great gods of yore, hear my cry

2) Ce mortel n'est pas destiné pour rester la même chose - This mortal is not destined to stay the same

3) Prenez mon sang et donnez-le lui - Take my blood and give it to him

4) Considérez toutes les dettes remboursées - Consider all debts repaid


End file.
